


Tied

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [48]
Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Corsetry, Gen, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: You didn't technically opt in to transformative works but you requested "Anything you think I'd like" and I thought you'd like Jedao in a corset.
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [laced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290147) by [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves). 




End file.
